Demons and Dragons
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: On there way west, The Sonzo Party seem to end up at Ebon Righ. There seems to be something that these two men and thier wives would like to know... M for violence and Lanague.
1. A Two Man Team, kinda

Demons and Dragons. A Saiyuki/ Black Jewels Fanfiction.

I was looking through the Crossovers and I didn't see any of these. So Here is my attempt at one. If I make any major mistakes, please let me know.

"Ah, that was good booze. Daemon, why didn't we invite the girls to this little get together?" Lucivar asked his half brother, who was currently staring into the mug of beer that they had ordered together. His brother's eyes were far off and distant. There wasn't a date that he needed to have remembered that he knew of.

"I wanted to talk with you alone."

That tone. It had been so long since Lucivar had heard that tone that he knew that it wasn't the Prince of Delphan speaking to him right now. It was the Sadist. The golden eyed cat who seemed to play with his food before he ate it. "What do we need to talk about, Sadi?"

"There have been more demon dead than usual, all lasting long enough to tell me that a violet eyed man killed them." He looked at his brother and fellow Court Killer. "I would like to meet him. any chance of arranging a meeting with him?"

"Why do you ask me? I have no knowledge of where this man is, and there are many who think that they have violet eyes."

"Because, even though they were all basterd who tried to go up against me, they were also under the direction of a person called Kougaji."

"Ah, I see. You want me to send a message though that little opal jeweled prince for a meeting?"

"Exactly. You have the closest contact with him, and he would know where this violet-eyed man would be. His name is Genjo Sonzo." Daemon quietly replied, sensing that it would be soon that he would get to meet this person.

"I think I've heard of him. He is the one that some 'God' is trying to take one of his 'sacred scriptures' from, right?" Lucivar asked, keeping his own golden eyes on this particular cat. If one was to look away, that cat could pounce quite painfully.

"Yes. Reports have him closing in on Ebon Righ. It should be easy enough for you to keep them there while you send word to me?"

"Will you be in the same realm for a few days?"

"I belive so."

"Good. He should be passing a town close to my eerie. If the reports are correct, at all."

Daemon just looked at his brother. "They are still traveling west?"

"Yes, so it is likely that they will stop by our favorite in."

A dangerous smirk started to form on Sadi's lips. "we should invite them to have a drink with us."

"I'll send Laveran to bring them there."

"You do realize that they will most likely take us for the enemy." Daemon replied getting his wallet out with gold marks. "We could be fired upon."

"Ahh, morning practice." Lucivar replied as he also rose.

"Well, then," Daemon purred a predatorily note. "What are we waiting for?"

The two men left the Bar with some of the patrons watching them closely. If the Sadist was involved with the Sonzo party, They would have to steer clear of what ever the Blood had in store for them. They were not people to be trifled with and live to tell the Tail…


	2. A Four Man Team

Chapter Two: A Four man Team.

"Sanzo! Why do you have to keep the sake up there with you?!" A red hared man asked the blond one in the front seat. His crimson eyes narrowed in anger.

"Because you idiot, you would have drank it all already," the blond one replied, his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly asleep in the passenger's side seat.

"Now, now, do we have to fight? According to the map there is another village just over this hill here," the Brown haired driver replied, while keeping his green eyes on the road.

"About time! I'm hungry." A Golden eyed boy replied, looking

"Goku, You're always hungry." The red head insisted as he looked at the golden eyed boy.

The jeep that they rode in would not know it but there was a Kindred dog watching them along with an Arcadian cat. _What do you want with my humans?_ Hakaru sent on a white distaff thread.

_We need to bring them to the inn to meet the Lady's Mate and his brother. They wish to meet you,_ the feline replied, keeping a steady pace with the jeep as it entered the village.

_Who is this Lady? She is unknown to me._

The feline just looked at the jeep. _She knows you._ with that, the feline sauntered off to await the humans at the inn.

"Geese, Hakkai, Why did Hakaru slow down like that?" Goku asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know Goku, but I'm sure that it's due to lack of water." He replied.

It was uncertain how they ended up at the Inn. It seemed to have had better days. The sign hung by one ring, the other had been lost long ago by the look of the rust.

"What a dump! Are we sure that this is the only inn in town?" Goyjo asked their blond haired leader. "I hardly thing that there are gonna be people here that would be able to play cards against."

"I doubt that you would play only if the stakes were high enough," a condescending tone called from behind him. "Besides, what would the fun in beating you be?"

The group of travelers turned and saw that it was a man with long salt and pepper hair. He had an elegant air about him, making him seem like a statesman, but moving like he had been on the streets all his life. The didn't notice anything but his golden eyes, and a ring that held a black gem. The gem was incased in a band of silver and the carvings weren't anything that Hakkai or Sanzo could recognize.

"What did you say, old man?! I dare you to say that again!" Gojo retorted.

"You don't know when to be quiet do you?" The man questioned, looking at the group and sizing them up. 'My sons seemed to be right that these people are strong indeed. They are ranging from deep sapphire to light ebon gray; and the child is of the long lived races.'

"Oh, I know when to be quiet, but it seems that you don't know how to play poker." Gojo knew he could beat him at the game. He always won.

"Sure, but do you know the Queen's Variations?"

"What kind of game is that? I've never heard of it before."

The old man seemed to chuckle to himself. "It hasn't been played in public before, so I haven't the slightest idea if you've heard of it or not." He paused, and thought for a moment. "If you wish to play, I would be happy to teach you."

"You're on, but I only play for cash."

"Will this do?" holding up a wad of bills, the old man seem to increase in height, even if he did lean on his cane.

"Gojo, leave the old man alone. We need to find a room for the night, and make sure that He doesn't come looking for us." Sanzo refereed dragging the fuming water sprite into the Inn.

"You two may come out now. I know you are here." the old man called into the shadows.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Daemon asked him as he dropped the sight shield.

"He was here before I even got wind of it." Lucivar threw in his bit of information.

"I was getting board with sitting around the keep, and though about helping you with eliminating the new person who thinks that they can mess with our family and get away with it." Saetan SaDiablo, High Priest of the Hour Glass coven, and Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, replied.

The brothers chuckled. They should have known that their father would do something like this. After all the pain that they all went though with Jeanelle and the coven, this would relieve some tension that had been building for some time. The new Taint would end with whom ever was bringing it into the realms once again. But who would be behind it? Who better to ask than the people that they had been seeking out?

"What do you have in mind Father?" Daemon grinned, knowing that his father was quite good at what he did. He wasn't called the High Lord of Hell for nothing.

"Quite simple. We challenge them to a game of Queen's variations."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Daemon replied.

"I'd rather take them all on in a fight." Lucivar growled, wings shifting uneasily.

"You'd rather take on a whole army of Jinkas to take off the edge of something."

With in the dinning room of the inn, they had started to make their selections of the menu.

After relaying the items that they wanted, they started to wait for their meal.

"Sanzo? Who was that man?" Goku asked the budist priest. "He had eyes like mine. I didn't' think we would find any one with eyes like mine!"

"Calm down Goku. There has to be a reasonable explanation for that. Just like every thing else. We have to keep our guard up." Hakkai smiled at the short boy. He was troubled about the appearance of the man who had asked them to play cards with them that evening.


	3. A Seven Man Team?

Demons and Dragons

Chapter Three: A Seven Man Team

Night had fallen and there was an odd feel around the town. There hadn't been any Demons that had attacked them, but the feeling of danger was inside the Inn where the Sonzo Party was staying.

It radiated from the oldest Male there, sitting calmly by the fire, leaning on his cane. His gold eyes glazed over slightly, as if very far away. Lost with in a vision of the future, he was finding himself looking into another pair of gold eyes, eyes that were innocent, of those that were not his sons. These eyes were young and old at the same time.

"Sir?"

A voice pulled him back from the shadows of the Twisted Kingdom. Looking slightly to his left, he saw the one that was called Goku from the team that he was going to see if they were the ones that were a threat to his family. The gold eyes that were so familure to the Long lived race of Hayllian, seemed strange to this boy. "Yes?" Saetan replied, aware that the others were watching him.

"Why are you over here by your self? Wouldn't you like to come sit with us?" The boy asked, concern in his voice.

Saetan chuckled. It was rare indeed that no one knew of his status. The sent of these people were two warlord princes, and two princes. "It would be wiser for me to stay here close to the fire. My old bones aren't what they used to be."

"Really? Have you seen many battles then? What is it like where you come from? What kind of weather do you have there? Have you seen any demons lately? Would you-"

"Knock it off, you monkey. Leave the old geezer alone." The red haired, red-eyed boy- to his age- remarked as he punched Goku's head.

Suddenly the warmth of the fire did not seem enough to take the chill away from the air that was warm just a minute ago. "It would do you well, boyo, to not hit the child again." The aged man was on his feet and holding Gojo's shoulder in a restrictive way.

"What? He can take more than that any day of the week! Why are you so up in arms about a little love tap?" Gojo replied going into battle mode. "Would you want to see this group take you out?"

"Oh for the love of- Listen here, boyo, why don't we settle this with that card game I mentioned? Loser has to pay the bill." Saetan replied, limping over to their table, and called a pack of cards that he placed in his jacket pocket.

"You're on, gramps." With that the game had begun.

* * *

"What is father doing? He could have showed that puppy his place!" Daemon growled quietly to his brother, who were at the far end of the dinning room, watching their father and providing back up should a fight start up.

"What would that accomplish? He doesn't want to upset the warlord princes any more than we do. He wants to talk to the boy a bit more. The only way to do that would be to play Queen's with them." Lucivar replied with a smug look on his face. "Witch they will loose."

The weaker jewels people in the room weren't concerned about the Blood being there. They knew that if a fight did break out they would either run like hell or have the Black Prince protect them by shielding them with their own shields as well.

* * *

"AHHHH! why cant' I have at least one hand that I can win at?!" Gojo asked the dead night air.

"Well, that saves me a few marks." The elder man replied to the taunt as he leaned away from the table. "May I talk to the boyo alone now?" He gestured to Goku. "It seems that he wants to ask me a few questions before he retires for the night."

"Sure, sure, but Don't keep him out all night, we have a ways to go yet." The blond monk replied, pulling out a cigarette. "Besides, if you do, he'll snore all the way to India."

"No I won't!" Goku piped up from behind him.

"As you wish. Come along boyo." Saetan gestured to the back door. "There are people and things that I wish to talk to you about."

The went through the back door, out into the ally way behind the Inn. The night was quiet and only the stars and Owls that hunted there would know that they were there. "Now then, why don't I introduce my two sons?"

"That would be-" Goku started and never got to finish. A demon came hurtling towards the two that were there, and hit a shield that had been erected by the man.

"They are affected by the Taint that I thought Jeannelle had wiped out," A man that could have been Saetan's twin only younger. "It seems that the landens are weaker than we thought," he replied, walking up to Saetan.

"Agreed," Another man walked up to them replied. "They hardly put up a fight. Perhaps that we have to keep the others company for a while longer?"

"Why not? We could use the Exercise. Should we invite the entire Circle along? Or just the girls?" The twin looked at Saetan.

"Lets bring them along. They would have fun with this little adventure."

The Other four who had just shown up from hearing the war cry from the demon, found him encased in a dark shield that seemed to be suffocating him slowly.

"Why isn't he dead?" Sanzo asked the elder man, who seemed to have made friends, while pointing to the demon.

"We can get information out of him. He can be very useful. There is another debt that is beginning to rise. We need to know who the debtor is." The man replied, spreading the wings that were attached to his back.

"We know who the debtor is, but we don't know who's the puppet master is," Gojyo replied.

"Lets find out then." Saetan walked over to the shield that held him captive. "Daemon if you please?"

The shielded lightened just a bit, so the others could see their captive.

"I Want to know who's orders you were following, and I Want the name of who that person takes orders from."

The demon looked at him like he was crazy. "You would do well to join us, Elder. The Demons of the west will soon be free to ravage the land as we see fit. There is no stopping the rule of Gumiou." Maniacal laughter sounded from the shield. "He will be victorious!"

"That is not what I want to know." Saetan glared. "That was me asking nicely. Would you like to try the hard way?"

"Why not? With out your bitch of a queen, you're nothing but a lap dog."

**Well it seems as if the Saiyuki Crew has gotten more than what they asked for, but not what they expected. I would like suggestions for their power levels, as I have no clue who is going to get what. For the ones who are curious, and for those who wish to help me, please review? **


	4. Responding to an Insult

**Thanks for the Reviews on the Last Chapter guys but I Still don't know how I'm going to bring up their power ranks…I think I'm just gonna role a D-20 to figure it out. or you can voice your thoughts… As long as they get some power its good with me. **

**What I need: **

**Sanzo: Red, Green, Saphire, or dark Gray**

**Gojyo: Rose, opal, red or green**

**Hakkai: Summer sky, Opal, Green, or Sapphire**

**Goku: Sapphire, red, gray, ebon-gray**

Chapter Four: Responding To An Insult

The warmth of the dessert's night seemed to be stolen away, leavening those with out proper coats or warming shields with slightly frozen arms.

"What did you say?" Saetan asked. His voice while silky smooth, was too smooth, it had an edge that the Sanzo party never heard before.

"I said, With out your bitch of a queen, you are nothing but a lap d-" The demon started choke mid word.

"You Don't' even know her." the Winged man leered.

"Father, May I?" Daemon asked, his eyes holding a strange glint.

"Yes, of course my son." Saetan stepped away from the now squirming Demon and turned his back.

"Now then, Why don't you give us the name of the person who's controlling the Debtor and I'll ease your passing, or I will Take it from your mind. A very painful way to go, I assure you."

The demon seemed to be regaining his breath now that Saetan had released whatever spell he had cast. "Why don't go hang your self?"

"A poor choice," Daemon smiled an evil smile at the demon, who instantly was held up in the air, and was put in a spread eagle. Daemon did not walk, but glided, across the short distance and then flexed his right hand. "This will be as painful as I promised, and I will still take the information that we need."

The demon was quite terrified by now, and sweating bullets, they could see him thinking rapidly in order to save his own life. "Alright, It was Kogagies' mother. She's the one that's been pulling his strings." The demon smiled hopefully, but that wasn't going to be the case.

Daemon placed a hand on his neck and flexed his fingers.

The demon started screaming. "I thought you were going to ease my passing!"

"You have a Debt to pay," Daemon replied as he incased him in a dark shield that blocked out the screams that filled the air. Leaving him with in the bubble with out oxygen.

"He has only filled a minor part of it. We must go and extract the rest from This Mother of the puppets." Saetan looked at each son. "Do you still want to bring the girls along?"

"They would be happy to stop a second taint before it gets to the heart of the land." the Winged man replied.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there now! We will not have girls coming with us!" Sanzo interrupted. "They will get hurt or killed, and we don't have enough room for them, we would barely be able to fit every one in to the jeep as it is."

The three looked at him like his was crazy and laughed. "Don't worry, prince ling, we have our own ways of traveling."

"First we have to go see our wives. They will be interested in what you boyos can do." Daemon replied, before anyone could ask. "You are welcome to join us if you wish?"

"Why would we do that?" Gojyo asked sarcastically, "For all we know you will kill us in our sleep and report back to the black tower."

"We don't hurt people who we're trying to help." Saetan replied, with a small smile.

"Sanzo, I'll go with them." Goku spoke up. "I want to see where he lives. You never know, they might have food!"

"With the amount of food you put away, I'm surprised that you even want to go there." Hakkai replied.

"Mrs. Beale would be glad to have you," Daemon laughed, and smiled. "Could you please tell your dragon to transform into his usual form please?"

"Why? We will be needing him right?"

"No you won't be." Saetan replied. "We'll be your transport for this night." He replied with a smile.

"We wouldn't want you to wear him out with the long trip that you would have taken by land. We're going by air." Lucivar replied spreading his wings.

"NO WAY are you carring me!" Gojyo replied, looking at the man. "I'd rather walk."

"I'm not going to carry you boyo. We're gonna take you on the Winds." With that he disappeared with Goku in tow.

"Where did he go?" Sanzo asked, his banishing gun aimed at Saetan's head.

"The same place you're going." Saetan replied, as he vanished along with the Hakkai and Sanzo.

"So pretty boy," Gojyo called to Daemon. "You're gonna take me, huh?"

"Seems that way." Daemon replied before they both vanished, leaving the rotting corps of a demon behind.

**Alright, so they are on their way to the Black Mountain. If you guys aren't gonna review then I'm just gonna roll a d-20 to figure it out. **


End file.
